deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RED Team VS The Reds (RvB)
Description: Team Fortress 2 V.S Red V.S Blue. These two clans of mercenaries face off to see who is superior in the heat of battle. Who will win? Who will die. Interlude: Teamwork, the key element to get shit done. And it seems even more apparent with these 2 teams. Red Team: Team Fortress 2's beloved mercenaries. And The Reds, Red V.S Blues comedic soldiers. For this fight, we do have a set of ground rules. Since The Reds can find every piece of their arsenal at their disposal, Red Team will be allowed to have the maximum amount of weapons the Reds. Both teams do have methods of reviving each other from the dead, however for this fight this will be prohibited. Once the character is dead, they are dead. However,both teams do have a way to heal themselves, because lets be honest, if we didn't have these methods, it would just be a boring ass fight. Also, we will be reviewing what each person on each team can do, and what the teams can do all together. I'm not a Wizard and Im not a Boomstick, but I'll try my best to analyse their weapons, armor, and abilities to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Scout: Born in the streets of Boston, Scout was the youngest of eight other brothers, and had to learn early how to solve his problems. To fight effectively, Scout learned how to run. He ran everywhere, all the time to get the upper hand on his opponents. Scout is the quickest of the bunch, using his best feature to his advantage for his team. By running, he can outrun every class, sentry gun fire, and even trains. His hit and run tactics have helped himself and his team to progress their own goals. 'Weapons:' 'Primaries' When the Scout feels like breaking the laws of physics, Scout has the ability of jumping twice in the air.And from the looks of it, the Scout mainly wields medium to light weaponry. Don't let that deceive you, this guys a powerhouse close up. His primary weapons include the Scattergun, scouts stock weapon of choice. Dealing ten pellets per shot, this thing is a powerhouse in close quarters. The Force-a-Nature is a more powerful rendition of the Scattergun. It delivers a more powerful blast than the Scattergun, at the cost of recoil and two shots loaded per round. If used in the air,the recoil will send Scout back a bit, making a pseudo third jump. The Soad Popper Loads faster and has a faster firing speed. It also has the ability of jumping five times into the air. 'Secondaries:' Onto his secondaries, his stock choice is his pistol with a 12 bullet magazine. It is just a standard, ordinary pistol, but it can shoot six bullets in one second, so that's impressive and the Mad Milk, a projectile that causes victims to drop white beads of substance. It is handy for putting out fires, but its key ability is to heal Scout by 60% the damage he did to his opponents. 'Melee:' His last sets of weapons is just purely for whacking. His Bat is his stock choice of choice. On a side note, I hope your not tired of me saying that, because I'll be saying that for a majority of the breakdowns. Anyways, his stock bat is a simple, quick and efficient melee weapon. Though it does less damage than any other melee weapon, it does swing faster by 37.5%. 'Feats:' Over the years, the Scout has performed incredible feats. He can break the laws of physics and double jump, killed a giant Russian with nothing but his stock bat, boasted for so long that a film camera ran out of film, and the boasted for five hours more, killed a bear with one swing of a femur bone, and survived being swallowed by a giant piece of mutant bread. Scouts average running speed rivals the average running speed of the fastest man alive. 'Faults:' However, he is not perfect. Scout's arrogance and cockiness is one of his greatest faults. And he is not exactly the strongest or the smartest on the team. And if he wants to keep up with his competition, he has to keep moving. He's pretty frail, and one well placed shot can cripple or take him down for good. Even if he is frail, he's still one powerhouse to reckon with. If he keeps moving, he may just outrun his competition. Scout:'' "Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people."'' Soldier: America,land of the free, home of the brave, and home to one phsycotic nazi killing machine. Mister Dane Joe, yes, that's his presumed name, was turned down by every single branch of the military. Desperately wanting to fight in World war 2, he bought his own plane ticket to Europe. After arriving and locating in Poland, Soldier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree. However his rampage ended, when he found out the war ended in 1949. Don't worry he got medals... ones that he awarded, made and designed himself. Even after his World War 2 stint, Redmond Mann hired him along with the eight other mercenaries to fight against his own brother. His own fighting style goes through two methods: To blow his enemies up, or to smash them with shotguns and shovels. Special Ability: Rocket Jump One of Soldiers most unique features is his rocket jumping technique. By shooting downwards, the explosive knockback can send Soldier to great heights and distances, at the cost of some of his health. Weapons: 'Primaries:' His weapons are packed with offensive material, particulary rocket launchers. His stock Rocket Launcher is simple, yet effective. The rockets can travel at 47 mph, and splash damage can still hurt others. The Rocket Jumper does not harm the Soldier, however it does not harm other people and does not affect fall damage. The Beggars Bazooka can shoot a barrage of 3 rockets at a time. And the Black Box gains up to 20 health points on hit. 'Secondary's:' His secondaries include his stock shotgun, a 12-gauge shotgun that's somewhat powerful and quick. The Buff Banners increases the Soldiers damage output with the sound of a horn. 'Melee:' The Soldiers stock melee choice is the shovel, a folding shovel that is based of the US Army M-1943 entrenching tool. 'Feats:' Ever since joining the Red Team, Soldier has performed amazing feats over the years. He's fought and bested the Blue team for over ten years. Slaughtered many Nazi's in his World War 2 stint. Mastered the Rocket Jumping technique, and is able to recite quotes from The United States Marine Corps and Sun Tzu's The Art of War off by heart or memory 'Faults:' While he is great fighter, he does have mental issues. First off, he's not vey intelligent, often relies on Military instinct and brute force in battle. Has questionable mental stability. And while his rocket jumps are helpful, too many will eventually kill him. But if The Soldier can keep his composure long enough, he can take down his foes, one rocket jump at a time. Soldier:If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight. Sun Tzu said that, and I bet he knows a little more about fighting than you do pal, because he invented, then he perfected it so then no living man can best him in the ring of honor. Pyro: Some people in this world are mad with power. And there is no man better for this description than the sadistic and diabolical madman himself, the Pyro. Pyro is only known for two things, burning things in his path, and not speaking. He is so sadistic and careless, that in his mind, he sees the world is a happy and magical filled land. Just about everyone fears him in battle Weapons: 'Primaries:' Pyro, of course, has weapons that give out fire. His Stock flamethrower can shoot up temperature of 1,832 degrees Fahrenheit. The Backburner gains critical hits when attacked from behind, however, the airblast cost increases as well. The Degreaser offers faster weapon switch speed, but the damage and afterburn effect drops as well. Secondaries: Pyro's secondaires include the stock shotgun, wjich I have stated its abilities earlier. The Flare gun ignites the enemy on hit and has guarantees critical damage on burning targets. And the Detonator deals 100% mini-crits versus burning players, at the cost of damage to himself and a damage penalty. Melee: The Fire Axe is Pyro' stock melee weapon. A stereotypical fire axe with a red axe head and silver blade. Feats: Pyro has mastered the use of his flamethrower, that he can even send projectiles back to where they came from with his airblasts. Managed to strike fear into everyone of his teammates and his enemies. And even managed to master fire to throw it similar to Ryu's Hadouken. Faults: Though it may seem like it, Pyro is not the ultimate warrior. First off, he is sluggish on the ground. And he really has no idea what the hell is going on in the real world. He see's a world of sunshine and happiness, and in the middle of that he's chopping the heads off of his opponents. What seems like the best choice in his world could be the worst choice in reality. And while his flamethrower holds great power, it runs out of ammo very quickly, giving off 12.5 particles of flame per second. All of his flamethrowers combined only has ammo that barely lasts a minute. But Pyro is a devastating opponent. Nobody wants to die from the torment this monster can deal at you in a moments notice Pyro is seen walking away from a dying soldier, whistling as he moves along Demoman: Born in Ullapool, Scotland, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot was a young prodigy of explosives when he was only just a infant. And he already had a crazy plan of killing the Loch Ness monster. And he succeeded, at the cost of losing his adopted parents. Yeah his adopted parents. To put his story in a nutshell, he was... ?: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Person crashes through the roof). Brian: (Loads shotgun) What the Hell? ?: Oh, hey Brian. 'Sup? Brian: Jason what the hell are you doing. Jason: I got blown up by an unplugged Xbox One. Don't ask. Brian: Lovely. Anyways, whats up? Jason. What's up, your going over the Demoman, my favorite TF2 class. And I'm joining you. Brian: What, I already agreed that I was doing this solo Jason: Too bad, you're stuck with me Brian: Fine. Anyway, Want to finish up his background? Jason: To put it in a nutshell. All Demoman was abandoned at birth until their explosive skills were mastered (Bow Chicka Bow Wow), and eventually his parents came home for a happy reunion. Okay Im bored lets go over what weapons he has. Brian:Sure Primaries: Brian: Demo's Grenade Launcher is his stock weapon of choice. This thing fires four grenades at 1215 to 1220 hammer units per second, Jason: Even though there are six slots, he decides to shoot four at a time. I don't get it either, but hey, it works for him. Brian: Next is the Loch-n-Load a double barreled break action grenade launcher, firing Demo's grenades at around 65 miles an hour Jason: And while the blasts radius and mag size is limited, this gun makes up for it with its faster fire rate and increased damage on buildables and finally, we have The Iron Bomber. though it does have less explosion radius of the stock grenade launcher, but it doesn't nearly have the amount of bounce and roll of the stock grenade launcher Secondaries: Brian: The Stickybomb launcher is Demo's main secondary firing small, spiky bombs at 34 miles an hour Jason: And when Demo needs some extra fire power, he can charge up his launcher for an even bigger explosion (That's what she said), and more damage Brian: Wait, how did you make a sex joke out of that? Jason: You know, charging up, explosion Brian: Oh, now I get it. I should probably put this up for future reference. Jason's Sex Joke Count: 2 Brian: Moving on, his Sticky Jumper fires grenades that are completely harmless to people. This may seem like a downside, but its good for him to perform his special ability The Sticky Jump, however, does work exactly as it would from the soldier's rocket jump ability. Melee: Jason: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:A random username Category:A Random Username 2 Category:'RvB vs TF2' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rooster Teeth vs Valve' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years